


The Elementals

by niccvier



Category: Original Work, original universe - Fandom
Genre: ADHD, Aspergers, Bisexuality, Canon Non-Binary Character, Elemental Magic, Elements, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Male Character, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Gen z, M/M, Magic, Other, Vines, ethearal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccvier/pseuds/niccvier
Summary: A teen story but make it realistic; we have an ADHD tech lady with anger issues, a sunshine of a boy and two polar opposite nerds with Aspergers who happened to be chosen blah blah blah, all set in a non binary world so nobody gives a shit about gender expression and honestly it's 4 am and I couldn't care less about coming up with a good description, especially since there's so much to say about this story that I couldn't summarise it even if I wasn't drunk on insomnia, so just come and see for yourself baby
Kudos: 10





	1. The Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> pls I somebody care about this story am sad I am lonely I am suicidal this is all that gives my life meaning   
> like fr I wish I was joking

\- I'll be honest, I don't really know how to interpret this situation. A boy I only saw a couple of times before walks up to me and tells me that I can discover secrets of my identity by following into the deep woods. Like, dude... There's a lot to unpack here.  
\- But maybe let's not throw away the whole suitcase? - Everette asked hopefully - Okay, I was not aware of how bad that sounded...  
\- That's the impression I get from you.  
\- But I'm just as confused as you are and all I want is some answers.  
\- Okay, let me get this straight - she pressed her fingers to her temples - What exactly are you trying to say?  
\- Uh... Well I mean I'm less and less sure about that but... You know I'm positive that there are better chances of us figuring this out together.  
Castor Morgan Windermere raised her eyebrows high. For a second he got hypnotized by her piercing following their movement.  
\- For what you're saying to make any sense at all, there would have to be two more of us.  
\- Uh... - Everette fixed his shoulder-length hair nervously - According to what they said, there is.  
\- Oh is there? Than why won't you go around their bend instead?  
\- Uhm... Okay so the deal is...  
\- Spit it out.  
\- It's Michael and Dagmara.  
Castor made an unreadable expression.  
\- You know, now I'm rather offended, since you decided I'm the least intimidating out of this trio.  
\- No, no, no, it's... Ugh, it's the opposite actually. I thought if I'll be able to convince you, they shouldn't be much harder... Seems like I overestimated my persuasion skills.  
\- Yeah, seems like it.  
He hid his face in his pale hands, than run them through his hair.  
\- Okay so I could have put that better... Although I'm not sure if there is a way to make this story sound rational... But despite my poor choice of words, aren't you curious? I mean, what do you have to loose?  
She frowned, than shrugged.  
\- Now that I think about it - she took a small, cylinder shaped object from out of her pocket and fiddled with it between her fingers - It's not like you'd be able to attack me AND keep all your favourite bones.  
He fixed his gaze on the object which's function he did not know and judging by the look in Castor's eyes, he preferred it to remain that way. The winged eyeliner and dark, green makeup emphasized their predatory expression.  
\- But - she said hiding a mysterious thing back in her pocket - how can I possibly be sure there won't be more of you in those woods?  
\- More of... - he clicked his tongue with annoyance - You don't have to go alone! In fact, I would rather to take all of you at once, but for that to happen you'd have to help me convince them because I really can't see this happening otherwise.  
\- I must admit I fail to see how that's going to work, since I myself am not very convinced.  
\- Oh come on! - he got impatient - Please, I have to know more! You don't understand, nothing but bringing you there can give me answers, I searched everywhere! The web, the books, the encyclopaedias, there is no trace, of anything like this. Nothing comes near to what I saw. And, well, experienced.  
\- Don't take this the wrong way - Castor's voice turned softer - But maybe you should get checked for schizophrenia?  
He froze.  
\- Ugh, I don't have any of the symptoms! Just... This! Please, just come see it for yourself. If it's not there, I'll leave you alone and book an appointment with a psychiatrist. Deal?  
Castor lingered for a while, than rolled her eyes and said:  
\- I'm so gonna regret this.  
\- Yes! - Everette almost jumped - I mean no, not as in "yes, you are going to regret this", it was a "yes" as in...  
\- Yeah, I get it. Let's meet Dagmara, shall we?  
\- Yes! Yes, thank you so much. I uh... I don't mean to be nosy but you guys are somewhat of friends, right?  
\- Somewhat. - Castor confirmed, while typing something on her phone.  
\- So where can we meet her, cause I'm not sure where she lives but I have a monthly bus ticket...  
\- PLEASE - Castor covered her ears - Please - she repeated with less panic - Don't talk to me while I'm on the phone, I can't focus on both of you.  
\- Yeah, got it... Sorry.

They met Dagmara near a basketball pitch.  
\- Ayyyyeeee - she shouted at the sight of Castor and jumped to hug her - Long time no seen. Daaaamn - she slapped her bottom - Nice cock bro. I mean ass.  
\- Thank you. - Castor replied worthily.  
Everette had so, so many questions, but didn't get the time to ask any of them.  
\- Dag, this is Everette and he has a story for you. Everette, this is Dagmara. Now tell her what you told me.  
Everette bit his lip and felt like panicking. Castor was 1,58 meter tall and for him, facing her was still much of a challenge: with her bored yet aggressive gaze, her fishnets and bovver boots and black nails. He was always nervous around punk people and now he had to confront two of them at once.  
Dagmara was much taller and had a slim, almost fragile silhouette, as opposed to Castor, who was built like a warrior dwarf. But her makeup too was strong and bold, her nails dark and sharp. Additionally, she had flaming red hair tied up in a high ponytail, which made her look pugnacious.  
Everette felt very silly and vulnerable around them. He clutched his bag.  
\- Uh okay so... - he swallowed - This is a very weird story, but... But I believe it's worth listening.  
\- Sure, let's get this bread. - shrugged Dagmara and sat on a bench cross legged.  
\- So I was walking... Because you know, I was... You know how you sometimes - his palms were sweating. He took a deep breath - Have you ever felt like there was... Some different magic in you? Like, not the regular type and not so visible, but... But some things respond to you and you know you're not completely... You know, magicless?  
Dag frowned.  
\- Hm... Now that you ask... I guess... But hey, leaks happen all the time, right?  
\- As it turns out no, not really.  
\- Alright, this is getting sort off interesting.  
\- Thanks... I mean yeah, it does. The thing is I went to the forest yesterday, I went rather deep into, well, the wild...  
\- Hang on. Why would you go to the forest?  
\- Dag, look at him, he looks like a human form of a dark academia moodboard on Pinterest, of course he goes on walks to the forest.  
\- Uh... Thank you, yeah that's pretty much the case.  
\- Aiight, sorry. Go on.  
\- Okay so I found a path and it looked unfamiliar so I took it. It led to this huge, old, stone platform engraved with some ornaments I couldn't really see from up close. It's like it was engraved with some crystal or something. This is the weird part... When I stepped on it... The platform I mean... It blasted out with blue light, I closed my eyes and when I opened them there was no forest. There was this huge cathedral or a temple, I couldn't tell, but there was a pond inside, and some trees too, but there were walls and pillars too. And than I heard "wassup".  
\- Wassup. - repeated Dagmara with a stone face.  
\- You can't make these things up! Yes, I was in the middle of some magical temple and I wasn't there alone and yes, what I heard was "wassup".  
\- Okay, it only gets weirder from here - Castor took the initiative - Basically what Everette is saying is that he met some sort of a dainty who told him that he, and other people - other people being you, me and Michael Crage - are the next generation of the elementals; people chosen to wield the power of the elements.  
\- Wow - said Dagmara after a brief pause - This is like, so tacky.  
\- Right?  
\- Guys I... I think it might be true. I was afraid to check yet but... Things happened around me. And both of you told me things were happening around you too. Please, if you come with me we'll be able to answer this once and for all.  
\- I mean - Dag looked at Castor - What's the harm?  
\- Yeah, the two of us, we could take him out with a snap.  
\- I uh... I ensure you it won't be necessary.  
\- It's entirely up to you. - shrugged Cas - Now, I think we should get Michael.  
\- It won't be hard - Dagmara smiled and pulled out her phone.  
\- You know him?  
\- Slightly. Trust me, he's gonna love it. 

\- OH. MY. GOD. - squeaked Michael as they were pushing their way between the branches - This is like, so, so dope. I can't even, I always wanted something like this to happen to me. I hope it's gonna work... I mean how awesome would that be?  
Michael's personality seemed to be as bright and sweet as his appearance. He had a slim face with a firm jaw line, but his features were soft and welcoming nevertheless. His eyes were dazzling - Everette wasn't sure, but it seemed like Michael had central heterochromia, because his irises had both hazel and green threads. He had dimples when he smiled his irresistible smile, emphasized with glittery lip gloss. All that was surrounded with a halo of curls the color of barley fields in September.  
But Everette was still reluctant to talk to him for two reasons. First off, he was introverted and hence unwilling to trigger any unnecessary social interactions. Additionally, he held a big grudge towards The Cool Kids™, and Michael was certainly one of them. He was sort of the king of the school, but he wielded that position fairly and kindly. Still, for Everette he was just another popular kid with who he couldn't find any common ground even if he tried to.  
He was proven wrong.  
\- Wow, I love the bag - the golden boy said to Everette - It suits you so well, looks... Old fashioned. In the best sense.  
\- Oh... Well, thanks a lot. It is old I think, I found it in the attic.  
\- Cool. Looks perfect for carrying around some classic books in leathern covers.  
\- Right? It so is. - he got excited. There are few things as satisfying and sweet as someone understanding your aesthetic perfectly.  
\- Hey, Everette? Could you like... Focus? On finding the path?  
\- I am! We're almost there.  
\- People can multitask, Dagmara - remarked Michael - No need to be so bossy.  
\- Wow. - they heard Castor's voice.  
It was the special kind of "wow". The "wow" born in one's very soul, jumping out with the first breath and making it count. The sound of it caused them to freeze on the spot.  
\- Wow - they agreed after they looked up.  
A clearing was opening wide before them and in the center, an old, mossy, stone platform was rising so naturally as if it has grown into the landscape. As if it too was organic. Alive. The sounds were muffled here, the distant knocking of a woodpecker felt misplaced and surreal. The trees surrounding the clearing, the tallest beeches and oaks they have ever seen, were guarding it gracefully, like slim pillars of a cathedral. Various lichens have grown flamboyantly on them, making the whole scenery look as enfolded in greenish fog. The sky was grey and Everette couldn't explain it but it looked just like the feeling of tense awaiting.  
\- This is it - he sighed - I told you I didn't make this up.  
\- Let's see about the rest - murmured Castor.  
\- Is it gonna start glowing when we step on it? - asked Michael, his fists clutched close to his face.  
\- It certainly did last time.  
\- Only one way to find out - said Dag and walked towards the stairs. They followed her and soon they were all climbing up them.  
\- Wow, these patterns on the floor look like they're made of quartz. - noticed Mike.  
\- Pft, typical - snorted Castor and the second she finished that sentence, the a wall of green light sprang from the crystal. It looked like a maze of northern lights.  
\- OKAY OKAY I'M SORRY!  
\- Get on the platform, quick - bellowed Everette.  
They did and the lights begun to glisten with blue, green, red and yellow.  
\- This is so beautiful - breathed Michael - It's the prettiest magic I have ever seen, it's like-  
He didn't get to finish that thought. The lights turned blindingly bright, and when they opened their eyes and let them readjust, the clearing was gone. They were standing in a middle of a gigantic cathedral. Here and there, a beech was growing from between the cracks in the stone floor. The stained-glass window in various shapes of green was letting in beams of sunlight, most of which drowned in a nearby pond.  
As natural as it looked, there certainly were walls and pillars in there. They weren't sure about the ceiling, since the columns seemed to be only going up endlessly. The overall image was much like the clearing's - stunningly majestic, mystical and somewhat unsettling.  
\- Now for the "wassup" - whispered Dagmara.  
\- Hey Everette - they heard a cheerful, unfamiliar voice. They turned around and took a step back. In front of them was a beautiful, black woman with her hair so long it almost reached the floor. She was at least two meters tall, and was wearing a simple, white robe - I told you they'd come.  
\- Hello... This... I... I don't think we met...  
\- Oh we have. Four days ago, remember?  
\- I do but... Uh... You looked different. And sounded different.  
\- I look different whenever I want to. All those pretty forms in the universe and you want me to stick with one?  
\- Touché.  
\- I'm sorry - said Michael politely - You seem to be an ethereal being.  
\- That's what I am, yeah.  
\- Than why don't you speak in metaphors worded in old English?  
\- What would be the point of that? I want to communicate with you, not make sure you won't understand a single thing I said.  
\- Oh. Fair. - agreed Michael, but seemed disappointed.  
\- Are you a god? - asked Castor.  
\- It's complicated. In a way. But not in the way you would imagine.  
\- Could you please elaborate?  
\- Well, in your understanding I should be considered a dainty, but that would indicate existence of a superior being and the truth is there is none. You can't get much mightier than this. In spite of what humans like to believe, there is no one, ethereal being to control every single thing that takes place in the universe. The world, the space, the galaxies, the entire creation... It can't be tamed. Our function is to understand and control what's beyond human understanding. Our minds are free and infinite but so is the universe and the surprises within, so we don't actually know everything. Nobody and nothing does. The universe is an endless ocean of forces and uncontrollable laws, and us, dainties, gods, whatever you'd like to call us, are the ones to sail the ship to make sure humans can make it through as safely and comfortably as possible. Hence wars and disasters. Some things can never be predicted or contained. Sometimes we can't do anything to stop it, sometimes we can't even try because of the bigger picture. Sometimes fate is the priority and the universe makes sure it happens as it should. We can only read the signs and act accordingly. So from the bottom of my soul I am sorry for all the suffering I can't prevent - she looked at Castor for a second - We love humans. But we didn't create them. They just happen sometimes. Humans or others. And we sort of, adopt them. We're the guardians, the readers of unwritten laws. But we're not all-knowing and almighty. It could all collapse if it was up to one being.  
There was a bit of silence.  
\- So maybe Christians did make some good points after all - said Everette finally - I mean - he added quickly, seeing the terror in Castor's eyes - With dividing the forces into two, the ones who mean well and the ones who don't. And that God is quintessentially kind.  
\- Kind? - repeated Castor in disbelief - Dude, have you... Have you read the Bible?  
\- Everette is right, in a way. Humans made many attempts to make sense of what's happening around them. I've seen worse than the Bible, by the way. The thing is, sometimes good and evil - this being a huge simplification of very complex concepts - work as opposite forces, sometimes they're complimentary.  
\- I... - Castor's eyes were shining - I have so many questions.  
\- I know. And most of them best remain unanswered, for your own well being. Once in a while a human gets obsessively determined to get to the bottom of quantum physics. It never ends up well. Your brains, with hormones, borders, subconscious and all the complications necessary to survive on Earth, aren't suitable for this pursue. Trust me on this. I may not know everything, but I do know a lot.  
\- Well, alright so... Everette said you wanted to see us because... - said Dagmara.  
\- Ah yeah, obviously. Sorry, Cas here dragged me into philosophy. Don't worry - she said to her - It's not the last time we meet and I'm sure many of your questions will get answered over time. But not all at once. Now it's not the time. Now it's the time for me explaining why I brought you here in the first place. Come with me.  
They followed her through the hall until they reached a huge chamber with less windows, less cracks and less unbridled nature. She stepped onto a small podium and faced the four of them. They automatically lined up in a row.  
She smiled warmly.  
\- You are both very young and very mature. Ready to make decisions of your own. 17 is the year when your lives got sorted out, you answered some questions you had for yourself, you found your goals, you've grown as people. It doesn't always happen but I knew the universe would ensure that it will to you. It sent me signs long ago. And so I am certain that this is the perfect time to introduce you to the truth, that may answer some questions you have for yourselves. I do not control all events but I can have an impact on them. So I triggered a chain of events, making Everette step on the platform.  
\- It's element magic, right? - asked Dagmara - He said we are some, next generation.  
\- Correct. See, the universe takes various measures to provide balance. In this world, and many similar, with so many species and so many kinds of magic, that's what it chose to do. Every generation, seven most suitable people are chosen to hold one of the primal forces. They than proceed to use them when needed.  
\- What? Like the Avengers? - said Dagmara in skeptic disbelief.  
\- Uhh... - the dainty frowned - You know, not really.  
\- Wait - said Castor, who sounded a bit frightened - What if I can't do this?  
\- I can tell you that you can, despite your doubts which we can discuss alone afterwards, but if you decide you don't want to take this destiny, you don't have to. I can conduct a ritual that will release the power from out of your body and automatically travel to the second most idoneous person. You will than live a life of a magicless human and choose your own path.  
\- Oh... Alright... But didn't you say the universe always has a plan and makes sure it works?  
\- Yes. And it happens to be part of it. It doesn't want the power to be wielded by someone who can't and won't accept it.  
Castor nodded pensively.  
\- You don't have to say yes or no right now. But I predict you want to, because you hate holding decisions off.  
\- I really do.  
\- Well than, let me finish the story. There are a lot of things to be handled and you are granted with the mission to do so. I shall play the part of a messenger. I will read the streams of forces and see where they lack balance. And that's where you'll be sent.  
\- What kind of missions would they be? - asked Michael with a hint of skeptism.  
\- Various. And you will be facing none of them unprepared. First you have a long time of mastering your powers ahead of you. Many of your adventures and lessons will take place outside of time, so your life won't be passing. In spite of what it may seem, my priority is to keep you healthy and happy, the rest comes next.  
\- So do we get to choose the element? - wanted to know Dagmara.  
\- No, the elements have already chose you. Can you guess which?  
Everette shyly raised his hand.  
\- I'm not sure... But I think that sometimes, when I was by the seaside... The waves responded to me.  
\- They have indeed - she grinned, showing her blindingly white teeth - The water chose to go under your command and become your friend. Water will never be turned against you, you can never drown or freeze, the pressure in the deep does not affect you, although it's obvious why you haven't discovered that yet. On the top of that, the water also moves the way you want it to, although it will take some time for you to master this art. It can change it's state of matter when you command it to.  
Everette's black eyes were shining.  
\- Do you mean it?  
\- You can see for yourself - a bowl of water materialized in her hand. She walked up to him and put it on the ground - Try it.  
He looked around embarrassed, but decided to give it a go after the dainty gave him an encouraging smile. It wasn't a describable experience, but the power was in his hands and he felt it. He made a pushing move. A huge wave appeared out of nowhere, knocking over the bowl and spilling water everywhere. He panicked and made some clumsy movements, which made the liquid splash even more.  
He stopped.  
\- I knew I had something... - he breathed, pale with excitement.  
\- It will take a while for you to gain full control, but that will be our first goal. That is, if you accept this - a light flashed above her palm, and than a crystal necklace materialized in it's place. It was deep, deep blue with some brighter veins, it had a structure of a very thick ice over a frozen lake. The veins seemed to be glowing a little. It had a beautiful, finely made silver ornament of the top. It was dazzling - Every one of you will receive on of them. Not only do they represent your element, you will also use them to communicate. If you'll ever find yourself in peril, you'll be able to hold it tight and make all of the other crystals glow. If you see yours shining, you'll know one of the others needs your help, and when you grab it firmly it will take you as close to them as possible.  
\- Wait, so if one of us is say, hanging over lava and squeezes the necklace, the other will be teleported right next to us? And just... Drown? - asked Castor.  
\- That's a very good question. But no, it's not how it works. That's why I said "as close as possible". You'll be teleported to a place from which you'll be able to help without dying or getting hurt instantly.  
\- That makes sense - she admitted - Say, will there be going back? Like, what if someone accepts the power, works with it for a little, attends a mission and sees that they can't do this?  
\- Well, you could resign, but I'll be honest; not once in the history of Earth has someone accepted the power only to see it's not meant for them. It only happened twice for someone to reject it right away. Millennials of experience showed that the match between the human and the element is tailor made.  
Castor nodded quietly.  
The dainty extended her hand towards Everette. His eyes reflected its blue glow.  
\- I... There will be going back, right?  
\- Yes. Nothing will happen against your will.  
He looked at the other three as if expecting help. Castor shrugged with an apologetic expression. He took a deep breath and slowly wrapped his fingers over the crystal. It stopped shining and rested on his palm.  
\- What if I'll have emergency questions? Will I be able to summon you? Or come here at will?  
\- One of the dainties will always be here, ready to answer all your questions and help with your struggles.  
\- When can I meet someone who will guide me through this? Help me master the water?  
\- Whenever you're ready.  
He nodded and took a couple of steps back.  
\- I... I think I need a minute - he sat on a big stone.  
\- You can even have twenty - smiled the goddess - Now, anyone else ready to make their guess?  
\- I think mine's gonna be earth - confessed Michael - Animals love me and sometimes... It seemed like me touching a plant made it feel better.  
\- This is correct, in a way. See, the power of moving dirt and rocks and the power of the earth are by no means the same. Your power relies on the very core of nature, not on changing the landscape. You have what makes Earth livable; the force of light, heat and healing, the understanding of the language of plants and creatures. You will be able to make them help you, once you get more advanced. But when it comes to combat, the hot energy will be your friend.  
\- This sounds rather complicated - he confessed.  
\- It is, but you already have a very good understanding of it, although you're not fully aware of it.  
She extended her arm again, and another crystal necklace appeared. This time it was very bright, with a hint of gold and yellow. The upper ornament was the shape of sun, surrounded by veins. Michael let out a quiet gasp.  
\- My favorite color - he said and took it gently - It's so beautiful... It's perfect.  
\- I knew you'd like it.  
\- My turn - Dagmara jumped excitedly - I bet it's gonna be fire! Right?  
\- Mostly. Fire and electricity. In some generations there powers are divided between two people, but not this time. You're pretty handy with electronics anyway, is that right?  
\- You could say so, yeah - she snapped her fingers, swung her ponytail and looked at Cas - Extended IT baby.  
\- "eXtEnDeD iT" - Castor mocked back.  
\- ANYWAY - laughed the dainty - I don't think I have to say much more than this, your future master will explain the details.  
\- Speaking of masters - said Castor - Why isn't all of this mentioned somewhere? The platform, the elemental power?  
\- The platform is only visible to the elementals. As to the powers, there are some mentions, but they're hard to find.  
\- Didn't people suspect something, noticed something?  
\- It often gets mistaken with regular magic, and I recommend every generation to keep it that way, for the sake of peace and quiet.  
\- And what about the other three? You said there are seven elementals each generation. - insisted Castor.  
\- Sometimes it's eight. Besides, I told you all of your questions will be answered eventually, so why don't you wait for the developments?  
\- Can I get my crystal? - reminded Dag.   
\- Of course.  
The crystal was flaming red with hints of orange and yellow, it was wrapped in silver net, shaped like lighting. She grabbed it and run to the nearest window to admire it in the sunlight.  
\- Where are we anyway? - wanted to know Cas - Are we on Earth? Is that actual sun behind the windows?  
\- No. This place is more of a concept than a physical form. There is no outside. It's anchored in time - she smiled tenderly - You, air people... I have a lot of sympathy for you. The unparalleled curiosity that drives you through life and makes your mind get anywhere it wants, much like air gets anywhere it wants.  
\- Thank you, ma'am.  
\- Please, call me Mantis.  
\- Is that your name?  
\- Yes.  
\- As in praying mantis?  
\- For instance. It's a nice name.  
\- Pretty nice, yeah.  
\- Look, Castor. I know the struggles you face are difficult and real and I know how your illness paralyzed your life for years. But now you're going up, towards light and hope.  
\- That's... Well yeah, that's what it feels like. But I can never be sure.  
\- I can - Mantis put her hand on Castor's arm - You have doubts whether or not you can handle this. I don't. I know, that if anything, this can bring out all your strength and put it in use. This can make many of your dreams come true. It's not always going to be easy and neither is recovery, but I know you won't regret taking this path. If that's the choice you make. For now... You can give it a try.  
An emerald green crystal appeared in her hand.  
\- I thought mine would be transparent.  
\- But you were hoping for green, right? - grinned Mantis - Air has no color, so it can be symbolized by any shade you fancy. Might as well be your favorite.  
Castor smiled wide for the first time that day.  
\- Thank you.  
\- Well - Mantis said louder, to be heard by the other three, wandering around the chamber - Do you have any questions?  
They lined up in front of her once again.  
\- Not yet, no - confessed Michael - But I'm sure I will have many once I process all of this.  
\- Me too. I can't promise I'll be here the next time you come, but I can promise that this place is never empty. Whenever you need answers, just step on the platform and say "Anchor". That's how this place is called. The Anchor.  
They all nodded.  
\- Now, let's get you back home.


	2. Air Spire

\- Woah... - exhaled Castor.  
\- It does have that effect on people. - confirmed Aveny, the dainty who trained the air elementals since the beginning of time.  
\- It's... Nothing like The Anchor.   
\- Not as much as it would seem. But architectural differences are indeed rather obvious.  
Castor looked up. They seemed to be inside of a spire, which's end was lost in the darkness, despite the big amount of light inside. The whole interior seemed gothic, but the thing about gothic architecture is; when you get rid of the dust and grey coating of centuries, what's left is a light, ivory interior with colored glass in the windows. And that's what this place was; the sheer sight of pale-blue reflections on the marble floor made Castor feel like she could fly.   
\- So what do I do?  
Aveny cleared their throat.   
\- The key to master any given element, is understanding it's nature; you can never separate your spirit from your power.  
\- So my power is gonna be fueled by clinical depression and Aspergers syndrome? Cause nothing is closer to my core spirit than these two things.  
Aveny rolled their eyes. They were different than Mantis; she was rather forward, friendly and easy-going. Aveny seemed more stiff, official and flamboyant. They chose to show a form of a blue fae with skin the color of late summer evening and freckles of diamonds. Aveny's eyes had no irises, they were just plain white and so was their hair.   
Castor, however, found it rather hard to be intimidated by anyone.   
\- Honestly, if you wanted a useful elemental you could have at least chosen a mentally stable one.   
Aveny closed their eyes and their expression softened.  
\- Your struggles don't make you any less of a worthy human. - they glided closer and put their hand on her shoulder - The universe has not been kind on you this far. But the future I see is brighter than your past. Opportunities you have been waiting for and that you needed so badly, have arrived - they touched the crystal she wore on her neck - It's going to take time to learn how to accept them.   
Castor sighed and took a more serious tone.  
\- Look, Aveny I... I don't know how I'm going to be, you know, up to this. I... In all fairness, I'm failing school... Not like you don't know it, but just... Everyday life is a nightmare, I can't do anything, everything just feels so vibrant and uncomfortable and I can barely make myself get out of bed, I eat olives out of the jar instead of the dinner and it's a miracle I opened it anyway. And this? - she grabbed the necklace - This is some sort of full time superhero job.   
\- Not yet - replied Aveny gently - The struggles you described aren't that much of a recent thing though, are they?  
\- Well - Castor sighed with a bit of annoyance - I did meet some people who make me feel somewhat better and it seems like my average level of serotonin has increased, but my illness is like a sinusoid and I don't know how much longer I will stay on the heights.   
\- I do - smiled Avery.   
\- Ugh, look I'm just scared that I will get overwhelmed at the wrong moment! My brain can't really take too much stimuli at the time, it lags so bad or I could get a panic attack and lately I can't even control them, also... Now that I'm at it, would it be too much to ask for an ethereal nurse or something? Cause my last panic attack nearly suffocated me, I lost all control and I almost passed out and if you want me alive long enough to serve you than it might be a good idea to send someone my way when stuff are getting out of hand. You know I have nobody to rely on.  
\- I can ensure, you will not be alone again - Aveny sighed - You're thinking far forward. Good. But I think you should leave the worries for later; for when you have already tried your own power and actually experienced all of these things you want to discuss.   
Castor went silent for few moments and it looked as if she shrunk a bit.  
\- Look, I'm just trying to protect myself. My body is very weary and overwhelming is painful and draining. I would rather prevent it than be forced to handle it.   
\- I can promise you I will not let that happen - they smiled - I want to protect you too.   
She inhaled.   
\- Okay. Let's do this.   
\- Excellent - they invited her with a gesture - Come.   
Aveny glided towards a big, marble circle in the middle of the floor.  
\- Air is one peculiar element. Some call it the strongest. It requires a very specific kind of energy. You see, to be a fire elemental you have to know how to control a force that's essentially destructive; you have to keep your blood cold. Mastering it is about learning how to control your impulses and make them act to your advantage. Using the power of air, however, is the exact opposite. Air's nature isn't violent or destructive. If you want to learn how to unlock it's full potential, you have to learn to let go; let go of emotions, let go of imagination.   
\- So what you're teaching me first is how to use it for murder?  
Aveny pressed their fingers to their temple.  
\- You really just have to go so extreme with everything, now don't you?  
\- It's what my power's all about - she grinned.  
\- I'm glad to see you're getting the hang of this. Answering your question; no, that is not what we will be focusing on first, but that information is essential. Besides, if you find yourself in a dangerous situation in the near future, this knowledge just might allow you to use primary force.   
\- Considering that you can read the future, I will actually face some lethal danger soon, is that correct?  
\- No, I can't read all of the future. Did Mantis not explain it to you enough? We read the streams of power; sometimes they're less vague than usual, however they never give us precise information about future events.   
\- Well... Okay than. When can I fly?  
\- Once you learn to bend air to your advantage. The space we move in is actually an endless stream of forces, shivering between the atoms. A hurricane of particles. They are invisible, but not to you, not literally. Raise your hand and focus on it.   
Castor did so and inhaled. A stream of warmth run through her palm; it felt the same as when she searched for water with a forked twig.   
\- Can you feel it?  
\- I... It's... Bendable... It feels so welcoming to move.  
\- Than do so.   
She extended her arm just a little more and a blow of wind run through the room.   
\- Wow - she looked at her hand - That was quick. I mean I sort of did some of this before, but I assumed it was coincidental.   
\- Try again.   
\- It's like... Many cushions. But with worms inside.  
\- That was a horrible way to describe it.  
\- I know, I'm sorry. Tumblr made me say it.   
\- Try again.   
She succeeded. After a dozen of attempts with various intensities, Aveny decided she got the hang of wind well enough.   
\- Does it always take this little time to learn it?  
\- Wait and see - a needle materialized between their fingers. They dropped it on the floor - Pick it up now.   
She focused and frowned.   
\- They're not that... It's not too cooperative now.   
\- Because you're trying to put it in a box. What did I tell you?  
\- That comparing it to pillows full of worms was a tragic choice of words?  
\- That... Yes and I stand by it, but it's not the quote I've had in mind. You cannot put this sort of pressure on air. The more you push the more it escapes between your fingers. Let go.   
She tried again.  
\- Ugh, I can't feel any control of this! It's like it's spiteful!  
\- No, it's just that again you're trying the opposite of an appropriate approach - they frowned and than their face brightened - You know how your whole life the teachers and adults were trying to force you to focus by taking away all the distractions and it never worked?  
\- Yeah?  
\- Why didn't it work?  
\- Because I'm autistic?  
\- That's precisely why. In your case it's the opposite of helpful, am I correct? Because much like people with ADHD the less secondary tasks you have, the more your brain focuses on finding some, since it needs additional stimulations. In short...  
\- The approach they used would work on a neurotypical kid, but for me it was the exact opposite of what they wanted to achieve?   
\- Precisely. Now, you're acting like a regular teacher towards the autistic child. Don't. Nothing you do will change it's nature. Play along, that's the only way.   
\- Air is free and loose...  
\- Loosen up than.  
She took a deep breath.   
\- I can feel the streams...  
\- Don't try to make them work like pipes, don't try to change their nature. Follow along.   
She inhaled, extended her arm and the needle shoot right into the void of the spire's ceiling.   
Aveny looked up, his face expressing something between feeling impressed and tired.  
\- Great. Now I have to find it and annihilate it, before it falls back and stabs you in the eye.   
\- I'm sorry, I had no idea it would be this...   
\- It takes time to get the hang of such decisive force.  
\- I mean I adopted a hunting dog and managed to teach her some manners, decisive force is my child.   
\- And this is exactly why you and your power are a match made between the stars - smiled Aveny.   
Castor smiled back with her pitch black smile, brightened only by an iridescent ring around her bottom lip.


End file.
